Ичиго Куросаки/Бывшие силы
Духовный меч : Когда Ичиго впервые стал синигами, его занпакто выглядел как катана, увеличенная в размерах, с коричневыми ножнами, которые ремнем через плечо закреплялись на спине. У меча была прямоугольная бронзовая гарда, стилизованный рисунок пламени вдоль больших сторон, и простой декоративный разрез вдаль меньших. Рукоятка меча обтянута красной оплёткой, а также имеет две голубые верёвочки, прикрепленные к основанию рукояти. На противоположных сторонах основания также нарисован огонь. Катана имеет такой большой вид из-за гигантской духовной силы Ичиго, которую он не может контролировать. Из-за этого меч очень слабый и хрупкий, потому что было использовано слишком мало духовной силы для его создания. Тем не менее, он достаточно мощный, чтобы победить Меноса класа Гиллианов, полностью блокируя серо последнего, и менших пустых.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, pages 21 Из-за хрупкости меча, Бьякуя Кучики легко отрезал большую часть клинка во время первой встречи с Ичиго, а Кисуке Урахара также смог отрезать лезвие по саму рукоятку во время обучения Ичиго, впоследствии заставив Ичиго узнать истинное имя его Занпакто и высвободить свою истинную силу. Этот меч появился из духовной силы, отнятой у Рукии, а не из собственной силы Ичиго.Bleach manga; Chapter 55, pages 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 66, pages 6-11 : Ichigo points his Zanpakutō in a straight direction, using either a single hand or both of his hands, with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding his arm and tightening during the activation. His spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being.''Bleach manga; Chapter 162, pages 7-14 It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, pages 15-16 It can withstand getting crushed by force.Bleach anime; Episode 239 The blade is strong and sharp enough to cut clean through Kūgo Ginjō's sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 477, page 5 Commenting on the blade's strength and durability, Gin Ichimaru claimed it felt like his was about to break from hitting it.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, page 8 Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, pages 14-16 This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai, and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Ichigo's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 4-5 :After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's Bankai takes on a slightly different appearance. While Zangetsu still takes the form of a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a black glove, and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 3 :After being influenced by the remaining traces of Ichigo's Fullbring, the appearance of his Bankai changes. He wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Ichigo wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Tensa Zangetsu's blade is much longer (roughly the length of his Shikai), and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, page 8 Tensa Zangetsu's chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 3 :Способности банкая: Тенса Зангетсу, как и форма Шикая, предназначен для ближнего боя, но имеет также ряд особых способностей. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai, compresses it into a small, condensed form, and uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, pages 19-20 His new speed enhances his Shunpo prowess, allowing him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, pages 9-17 ]] )]] :*'Enhanced Strength': Ichigo's Bankai further enhances his naturally great strength. He effortlessly blocked a punch from Yammy Llargo, an Espada known primarily for his immense strength, and cut through his Hierro with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, pages 12-14 The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Ichigo to break free from any attack which binds him or prevents him from moving. After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's strength drastically increases to the point where a single swing of his sword can level a mountain.Bleach manga; Chapter 418 pages 8, 18-19 He can grab Aizen's Zanpakutō blade with his bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force, though said force could do considerable damage to the surrounding area.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, pages 13-15 He can effortlessly break through Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi, with full incantation, with just his bare hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, pages 16-18 After his Shinigami powers are restored, Ichigo can catch a massive blast produced by Kūgo Ginjō's Bankai one-handed and crush it. With only a swing of his sword, he can create a huge shock wave.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, pages 3 & 18 :*'Усиленная Гетсуга Теншоу': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same ways, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline, their path can be controlled, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as a , referring to the attack's darkened color.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 6 Ichigo has stated the Black Getsuga was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique,Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 4 which has been proven, as Ichigo had no knowledge of it during his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hollow Ichigo stated all Ichigo was doing when he used the technique was copying his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 17 Ichigo can keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings,Bleach manga; Chapter 342, page 9 or fire it from the tip of the blade as if it were a bullet.Bleach anime; Episode 268 :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His already vast spiritual energy increases grandly and explosively. His Reiatsu is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of his released Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 8 Ichigo's Reiatsu is solid in his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 14 Initially, when he activated his Bankai, he produced a white aura which shot high into the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, pages 9-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 193, pages 4-5 Ever since Ichigo defeated his inner Hollow and affirmed his place as a Visored, he produces a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline, which emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his white aura.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 7 After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's ability to sense Reiatsu has increased greatly, as he can now sense his sisters blocks away through various buildings and determine their current status.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 5 According to Sōsuke Aizen, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his Reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere, in the same way a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a three-dimensional being. In this same way, he surmises Ichigo is standing in a dimension even higher than the one he is in.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 17 After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Bankai activation reverts back to the way it used to be, shooting a white aura high into the sky. The released energy can break apart Yukio's chatroom, which is said to be indestructible.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 5-6 While in Bankai, Ichigo's Reiatsu turns black, with a blue outline.Bleach anime; Episode 59 :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Since all of his energy is "compressed", usage of his Bankai does not expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation, allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu for a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. From his final encounter with Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo until Aizen's defeat, Ichigo continuously stayed in his Bankai state for three months.Bleach manga; Chapters 279-421 }} :* : Использовав эту технику, Ичиго сам становится Гетсугой (月牙, лунный клык). Она называется «последней», потому что через некоторое время после её использования пропадают все силы синигами. Когда Ичиго использовал её, его волосы стали чёрными и удлинились до пояса. На нём появились серо-голубые бинты, обматывающие его ноги, торс, правую руку и нижнюю часть лица. Его кожа покрылась серо-фиолетовыми полосами. Одежда, покрывающая нижнюю часть тела, и правая рука испускали чёрную духовную энергию. Эта форма позволяет Ичиго использовать Мугетсу. После её использования форма Ичиго рассыпается, в жуткой боли он теряет сознание и силы синигами. Через месяц его духовное давление стабилизируется, он приходит в себя, и последние остатки его духовной силы исчезают. Тем не менее некоторые остатки его духовной энергии постепенно собираются в одной точке, и у него снова появляется духовное давление.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 17-18 Когда Ичиго потерял свою Реятсу, её крошечная часть стала накапливатся в одном месте со временем,Bleach manga; Chapter 452, page 8 и он начал восстанавливать её спустя полтора года.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, pages 3-4 Используя эту технику, Реятсу Ичиго становится полностью чёрной.Bleach anime; Episode 309 ::: : Ичиго создаёт в своей руке клинок из чёрной энергии. Взмах им воздвигает огромную стену из этой энергии, устремляющуюся вперёд и вверх. Небо становится тёмным, всё, что попадает в зону действия атаки, получает огромный урон.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 421, page 2 Энергия продолжает подниматься, рассеиваясь в небе.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 4-6 Полное подчинение (Гарда Зангетсу) Пустификация Маска пустого: Ichigo's Hollow mask has the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white, and originally had only three red stripes on the left side,Bleach manga; Chapter 64, pages 15-16 which have since increased in number.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 6 The stripes changed in thickness after he subjugates his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 10 It eventually covers almost the entirety of the mask's left half during his third battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 19 While pure white on the right side, the mask possesses a total of ten red stripes spread across three spots on the left side of his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, pages 10-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 416 color spread Because Ichigo's inner Hollow took a new form while facing Ulquiorra Cifer,Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 7 Ichigo's mask has changed again. Where his mask once had a series of thick red stripes which covered almost the entire left half of his mask, there are now only two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 379, page 1 (color page) The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Ichigo's possession by the his inner Hollow, but after his training with the Visored, it merely indicates he is utilizing his Hollow powers. To access Hollow Ichigo's power, Ichigo must summon the mask onto his face. He normally does this by placing one of his hands over his face, and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously, it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His voice has a slight Hollow echo to it. With the mask, he gains access to increased physical enhancements. Strangely, though most of the other Visored have been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of their Hollowfied state, as well as using general Hollow abilities, Ichigo has never done either. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Ichigo's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. :*'Augmented Getsuga Tenshō': When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented, to the point of seriously harming a foe. When used with his Bankai and Hollow mask in combination, his Getsuga Tenshō is stated to be his ultimate attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 12 Ichigo's tremendous speed lets him to move faster than the Getsuga Tenshō itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 15-16 Ulquiorra Cifer believes the Getsuga Tenshō is Ichigo's strongest attack, comparing it to a Hollow's Cero, particularly a Cero Oscuras.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 17 The black Getsuga Tenshō was first displayed by Ichigo's inner Hollow, and initially carried the risk of causing his inner Hollow to surface if used too much.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 5 With Ichigo's later control over his inner Hollow, this is no longer a problem. With the use of his new mask, he can fire a Getsuga Tenshō powerful enough to send Yammy Llargo falling down head first while he was in his much larger and stronger Resurrección state,Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 18-19 and cut a high-rise building in half.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 6 :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While wearing the mask, Ichigo's spiritual power increases drastically.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 36 Upon witnessing his enormous Reiatsu, one of the Privaron Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, described it as amazing.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, pages 14-15 The 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, stated his Reiatsu was higher than his own (though he also stated it was fluctuating).Bleach manga; Chapter 270, page 24 During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow, the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel, note the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his Reiatsu did not seem like that of a Human, but more like that of an Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 5-6 Even Sōsuke Aizen complimented his Reiatsu, stating he had grown.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 17 It has been noted multiple times that with the mask on, his spiritual energy changes into something similar to that of a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 9 Ichigo can use the combined Reiatsu released in his Bankai activation and Hollowfication to launch himself in the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 270, pages 16-18 :*'Enhanced Strength': While using the Hollow mask, Ichigo gains a substantial increase in strength. In his second fight with Grimmjow, he overpowered Grimmjow's Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 16-17 In his third fight with Grimmjow, he blocked the destructive force of an Espada's strongest Cero, the Gran Rey Cero, fired by Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, pages 17-19 After he unleashed his Hollowfication in his battle with Ulquiorra, he slightly broke his sword with a single slash.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 13 He effortlessly blocked a Cero fired by Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, pages 15-17 :*'Enhanced Speed': While wearing his mask, Ichigo's already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his second battle against Grimmjow, Ichigo's speed completely overwhelmed the Espada, who was unable to follow Ichigo's movement, and forced him completely on the defensive with his barrage of attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 139 His attacks become so fast the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 16 He becomes fast enough to outrun his own Getsuga Tenshō, allowing him to strike and enhance them, or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. :*'Enhanced Durability': His durability is increased greatly. During his third fight with Grimmjow, he is thrown through various buildings and obstructions and emerges unharmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, pages 13-17 Ichigo shielded Orihime from a barrage of Grimmjow's dart bullets, which have enough destructive force to destroy a large building.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 283, pages 2-3 *'Mask Regeneration': If Ichigo has enough spiritual power, he can repair small amounts of damage inflicted upon his mask.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 39 This is displayed during his third fight with Grimmjow,Bleach manga; Chapter 283, page 3 and during his most recent fight with Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 10 *'Hollow Combat': When Ichigo fights with his mask on, his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask makes Ichigo more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ichigo. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Ichigo displays less concern for injuries to his person, even ignoring grievous wounds to continue fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 12-19 Ulquiorra Cifer stated Ichigo in this form resembles an Arrancar, and his movements are similar to theirs.Bleach manga; Chapter 347, page 9 *'Increased Mask Duration': After subjugating his inner Hollow, Ichigo can use his Hollow mask while retaining his personality, but could originally only wear it for four seconds at a time.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 9 After training with the Visored, the limit increases to eleven seconds.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 10 His time limit and Hollow powers greatly increase during his third battle with Grimmjow. The reasons behind Ichigo now being capable of fighting entire battles with his mask currently remain unknown. Grimmjow speculated Ichigo's improvements came from a subconscious need.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 346, page 3 It is unknown if the time limit of his new mask has changed, though the mask began deteriorating immediately after he fired a Getsuga Tenshō at Sōsuke Aizen with it on.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 14 Once he gained resolve to fight Aizen, the mask was used much longer, but began dispersing again once he lost his composure.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, pages 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 397, page 1 *'Mask Re-Summon': He can call his mask out a second time after it shatters. When used for the first time, the mask immediately broke apart.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 10-11 Later, this is no longer a problem. In his first fight with Ulquiorra, though unseen, it was used to help defend against Ulquiorra's Cero,Bleach manga; Chapter 271, page 13 and again during his most recent confrontation with him, after he enters his released form.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, page 16 Once Ichigo's mask changed in his battle with Yammy Llargo, he noticed his mask felt different, as if it was heavier, and he was unable to re-summon it for a brief period of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 6 & 16-18 Tensa Zangetsu states the oddities of the new mask come from Ichigo's fear of the Hollow form he took to defeat Ulquiorra Cifer, where his sanity was overwhelmed by its power, and he cannot Hollowify properly.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 6 }} Сноски en:Ichigo Kurosaki#Former Powers & Abilities